


Dare

by peppermintquartz



Series: inspired by art [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Chirrut is doing a handstand because he is a show-off.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naniiebim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniiebim/gifts).



> thanks to Nan for the cute art that inspired this. Will post link once art is sorted out

“Bet you’re thinking of shoving me in the face,” Chirrut says with the hugest grin ever. He looks just as manic as he usually does.

Baze, still recovering from his workout, smiles. He can’t help noticing the red flush in Chirrut’s face, and comparing it with a more private memory. “Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not,” Baze insists. He dabs sweat from his neck, and then his smile turns just a little wicked.

Chirrut is adamant that Baze wants to push him in the face. He’s  _daring_  the big man to do it, really.

Now, while Baze is the more moderate and patient between the two, he is still a little…  _reckless_. Rebellion and brashness reside in his heart. He has to be, falling for and trailing after the whirlwind that is Chirrut Imwe.

So Baze soundlessly shifts.

Chirrut tenses. “You  _are_ going to shove me in the face.”

“Am not.” Baze leans down, his breath close to Chirrut’s lips. The younger man suddenly blushes. Baze so seldom takes initiative to show his affection in public that Chirrut is always nervous about it.

Baze grins and pokes his lover in the navel, pushing him hard in the middle.

Folding over instinctively, Chirrut yells and crashes onto the floor in an ungainly heap. He rolls up to his knees and points at Baze. “Cheater!”

Baze laughs and laughs. “I  _told_  you, I wasn’t going to shove you in the face.” 

He keeps on laughing even when Chirrut tackles him to the floor once more.

 


End file.
